Rumors hurt, but Fred can make things better
by miss majik
Summary: Angelina is having just about the worst day of her life, but then Fred turns her frown upside down.


_A/N Hello everybody! Thanks to my awesome friends who inspired me (I love ya'll!) here is another Fred/Angelina. I'm still taking character requests so if anyone has two favorite characters and they want a romance story just private message me or just put it in a review and I'll see it. _

"Angie! Come out! I don't think she meant it!" Alicia begged.

"Don't listen to Pansy, she doesn't know what she's talking about! She's a Slytherin!" Katie tried to reassure.

Angelina was in a bathroom stall and wouldn't come out. Hermione told her that Pansy Parkinson was talking about her in the bathroom. Hermione said that Pansy said that she was such a slut she was going after Draco, her boyfriend. She really hoped that wouldn't get back to Fred Weasley because she didn't want him to think badly of her. She walked out of the stall and was attacked by her friends holding tissues. They petted her hair and patted her on the back and wiped her tears. She cleaned herself up and the girls helped her touch up her makeup before going back to the common room. Katie and Alicia were urging her to go out the door of the bathroom when Pansy Parkinson and her Band of Slytherin Morons. (As Fred and George called them) Alicia saw her immediately and pushed her and Katie back into the bathroom.

"Why is she such a bitch?" Katie asked nobody in particular. It made Angelina laughed which was good.

"It's in the nature of all Slytherins," Alicia explained. Once they heard the footsteps and ugly laughter died down they braved the hallway again. There wasn't anyone nearby so they hurried her down the corridor to the portrait hole.

"Oh no, it's dinner time," Katie fretted after looking at her watch.

"I can't go down there! She's probably told all of Slytherin house that enormous lie!" Angelina started freaking out.

"Hey it's ok. We'll be there for you. We can't sneak food out for you and you can't not eat," Alicia told her, awaiting her reaction.

"Ok, fine, but I will not talk to anyone," Angelina really didn't want to face anyone right now. Pansy Parkinson had a really big influence over most of Hogwarts. She was popular with lots of arrogant friends.

"You don't have to," Katie reassured. She turned her away from the common room and walked her towards the great hall. The girls walked down the deserted, mostly unknown hallways and took the long way down.

When they reached the great hall everyone at the Slytherin table saw her once and started whispering and laughing. Angelina was about to be sick. The girls steered her away. They sat down with Fred, George, and Lee and joined their conversation on Quidditch; the girls were happy because they didn't really like babysitting Angelina. Fred was the only one who really noticed she was hurting.

"Angie, I need your help on some homework, will you come back to the common room to help me?" Fred asked, casually.

"Anything to get out of here," she said standing up in the middle of her sentence. She grabbed three pieces of bread out of the basket on the table and walked up with Fred. They were walking down the deserted hallways, the long way to the common room, and Fred watched Angelina nibble on the bread.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked Angelina.

"Pansy Parkinson is wrong. Her whole existence is wrong," Angelina muttered into her bread.

"Oh, that. I heard," Fred said with sympathy.

Angelina was terrified, "You heard about that?"

"It's ok, I know it's not true. I know you don't like Malfoy, really, I know you have some decency!" Fred reassured teasingly.

She whacked him in the arm, "Thanks for your trust. It really means a lot,"

"How much is a lot?" Fred asked.

"A lot, a lot," Angelina said blushing.

"Well then I think you'll like this a lot, a lot as well," Fred said before pushing her up against a wall and kissing her right on the mouth. Angelina was totally shocked at first but then she thought to herself, why the hell not? She had had an awful day, and she deserved something nice. Fred, he was _really_ nice. They kissed for a while then walked back to the common room silently with her head on his shoulder and her hand in his.


End file.
